Fantasia/Personality and Relationships
Personality Fantasia is a vulgar, crass, and graceless. She acts like an outlaw through and through. She gambles, curses, and makes various dirty remarks. She has extreme pride in herself and what she does, taking everything she does seriously. She hates not being in control of a situation and when things don’t go her way she has a bad habit of breaking down and acting rashly. Relationships (Like other members of the series) She has a strange way of making friends and acquaintances. Her gambling addiction is the root of this. Starting off, she took bets that she could win, to bets that were impossible to win even for her. She respects those who can complete and win her Impossible Quest. Allies Kent Newgate Being the first person to complete her Impossible Quest, she accepted his invite to become one of the Gear Pirates. Over time she's watched him grow and become responsible. She took up the role as his older sister, and occasionally joins him in his daydreaming about the future. After they entered the New World, Kent and Fantasia grew closer. She's not afraid to put him in his place whenever she feels like he steps out of line. They both created a book club together. Mostly arguing with each other about which two characters are most likely to end up together. Axel The only member of the crew that'll make bets with her anymore. In return she allows him to create her exoskeleton, and provides him with the information he needs for it. Through this their bond has gotten stronger. Gear Pirates She has yet to make an ally outside of the crew. Which tells her that the crew is willing to put up with her. She likes the feeling that they enjoy being around her, and likes being around them even if they don't wanna make bets. Damien Black Since he's the newest member if the crew, Fantasia took it upon herself to haze him. She hangs around him, and tells him things that mess with him, or leak false information about the crew. It seems as if he doesn't mind cause he always ends up playing along. After the Miracles of The Marines Arc, these two became serious drinking buddies. In her book that makes anyone 1000 times more interesting. Out of all the members of the crew, she had told most of her secrets to Damien, knowing he would keep it secret. Either out of fear of his life, or being too drunk to remember. Enemies Marines She never had any trouble with the marines until the Gear Pirates stopped the execution of Kent Newgate and caused the 2nd Battle of Marineford. Ever since then she's been getting unwanted attention. Now whenever she sees a marine, she goes up to them and does one of three things. 1. Slap them. 2. Hand them her wanted poster and tell them to "Shove it!" Or 3. Act like a stereotypical pirate. Red When she first met Red, he had shown an interest in her. He was always there whenever she turned around. He never left her side no matter what she did to rid herself of him. When she was kidnapped by him, she realized that he followed her to lure Kent out and to gain power. ''Dark Sisters'' A group of harpies that kidnapped her at a young age. They treated her as a slave, beating and torturing her as entertainment. Due to this abuse, she grew up hating them and fearing them. Waiting for the day she could kill them herself. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages